


A very supernatural bakery

by RedMushroom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bakery!AU, Carry on my wayward cupcake, Crack Without Plot, Cupcake!Cas, Cupcake!Dean, Cupcakes!AU, Demons!Muffins, Everyone is a dessert, Everyone lives except the donut, Gen, RIP Donut, Shaming crack, Sorry donut, you will be missed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMushroom/pseuds/RedMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita è dura quando sei un cupcake, Dean lo sa bene. Quando poi il pasticcere (Chuck) decide di esporti in vetrina, con delle Red Velvet troppo loquaci e un bel po' di muffin come vicini, tutto ciò che puoi fare è cercare di aspettare che la tua ora giunga presto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A very supernatural bakery

Il ragazzino preme infine un dito sulla vetrina, facendo gelare lo zucchero nell'impasto di Dean. Con uno sbuffo, Lucifer, sedici anni umani – che Dio, poi ti chiedi com'è che quei cosi possano essere così longevi – gli serve un Donut ai frutti di bosco. 

Le palette sfiorano appena il suo involucro e Sam gli rivolge uno sguardo allarmato, prima che Dean possa finalmente rilassarsi in un sogghigno soddisfatto, riottenendo la visione sulla saletta della pasticceria in cui è esposto.

Il ragazzino, seduto al tavolo davanti a loro, addenta il Donut. Sam fa una smorfia, per quanto uno Smootie possa fare smorfie. Diciamo solo che il latte nella parte superiore del bicchiere che lo contiene fa molte bollicine.

Suo fratello è una _merendina_ , ecco cosa. Della peggior specie. Come se fosse il primo dolce che vedono finire nella bocca di qualcuno – _quello_ è il loro destino, come ama ripetere sempre Zaccharia, la Creme Brulèe del piano di sotto. E sul serio, quel dolcetto lì ha una fissa per il destino, come se non fosse abbastanza ovvio che, in un modo o nell'altro, tutti finiranno in uno stomaco umano.

Non è mai peggio che stare in vetrina – o all'inferno, come la chiama Charlie, la tortina alle fragole. Se sei fortunato, ed è il tuo _momento sì_ , allora Chuck deciderà di metterti in qualche ripiano dietro, magari di tenerti nel laboratorio, vicino alla pistola sparabiscotti Colt o – beh, al forno.

A Dean non piace il forno. Sam non l'ha mai visto da vicino, lui è passato per il frullatore prima di essere spremuto al mondo, ma Dean era stato sfornato appena quattro minuti e mezzo quando ha visto sua madre bruciarci dentro, quindi no, non lo ama. 

Si agita sempre quando viene messo nel tavolo lì vicino. Sbraita. Si scalda così tanto che anche il suo Frosting inizia a sciogliersi.

«Te la sei cercata.» gli ha detto Sam, quando non solo Dean è finito in vetrina, ma è finito in prima fila, a fianco a _Crowley_.

Ora, Dean non vuole discriminare chi è nella sua stessa sorte, ma Crowley – Crowley è il Cupcake Red Velvet che sta in vetrina da più tempo. Nessuno – forse neanche Chuck, e Chuck ha creato tutti loro – sa perché non sia ancora scaduto, per quale motivo il suo formaggioso accento scozzese appesti la pasticceria senza che nessuno si decida a mangiarlo.

«Semplice.» sbuffa Bobby, il Tiramisù, sistemandosi la polvere di cioccolato sopra il biscotto «È protetto dai Muffin, quello lì.»

I Muffin.

_Giusto_.

La feccia dei dolci. I corrotti. Cupcakes che hanno perso il loro Frosting troppo tempo indietro per ricordarsi cosa significhi essere Cupcakes.

«Non sono aiutato dai Muffin.» puntualizza Crowley, scoccando uno sguardo scocciato al Tiramisù «Sono il _Re_ dei Muffin.»

La crema di Bobby sborda appena dai biscotti, conferendogli un'espressione piena di sarcasmo. «Sei un _Cupcake_ , Crowley.»

«E per quale ragione non posso essere sia un Cupcake che il Re dei Muffin?»

Ecco, e questa è la gente con cui deve condividere lo spazio vitale. Per non parlare degli umani che lo circondano. La sera, per qualche malcapitata ragione, i figli del proprietario – uno sembra uno con dei bastoncini di zucchero su per il culo, l'altro è il ragazzino-moccioso a cui Chuck stava badando quando ha dimenticato Mary nel forno (Dean odia quel ragazzino, odia come guarda Sam come – come se lo volesse _bere_ , e non aspettasse altro che una distrazione da parte sua) – danno una mano con i clienti. 

Questo almeno è ciò dovrebbero fare quando non sono troppo occupati a insultarsi a vicenda. 

Mentre la mattina c'è una studentessa, una bruna di nome Ruby che presta sempre troppe attenzioni agli Smootie e posiziona i Muffin in modo più bello, come se avesse preferenze. 

Dean non sa perché questi umani ce l'abbiano così tanto con Sammy, probabilmente per le gocce di rabarbaro che gli sono state somministrate appena frullato. Se anche fosse, in realtà non gli importa. Il suo compito è proteggerlo, non deve sapere tutti i perché del mondo per farlo. 

Ed è proprio mentre sta eroicamente per sacrificare il suo _Frosting_ – è ben intenzionato a saltare e spalmarlo sulla mano di Lucifer, il quale sta per afferrare Sam – che Castiel compare. Irrompe afferrandolo prima che si lanci, salvandolo dal suo futuro come Muffin.

Contemporaneamente Lucifer viene chiamato in cucina da Chuck, la vetrina viene richiusa e sono tutti non-mangiati.

Eccetto che.

«Amico, chi ti credi di essere?»

Il Cupcake davanti a lui non si scompone. Il suo Frosting – troppo fermo, troppo _solido_ \- non si addensa neanche un po', mentre si liscia la carta stropicciata che avvolge il suo corpo. «Un cupcake paradiso.»

«Ma non mi dire, intendevo – »

« _Dean_!» gracchia Sam. _Merendina_ , appunto. 

«Castiel.»

Sia Sam che Dean lo guardano, perplessi. Dean nota distrattamente che il nuovo arrivato ha un Frosting al miele. Deve essere uno di quelli che stanno nelle file oltre i Red Velvet. Non sono tipi socievoli, si vedono in giro tanto quanto si vedono le creme brulee. 

(Una volta ha sentito uno di loro – un altro paradiso, Uriel – chiamare gli altri Cupcakes _fagottini mulino bianco_. Come se Dean e i suoi simili non fossero altro che dolcetti industriali da addomesticare con additivi interni.)

«Dean Cupchester.» risponde automaticamente, lievitando un po' il proprio impasto, tanto per dimostrare al dolcetto che non aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. 

E la discussione cade lì. Sam si presenta – «Sam Smootchester» - e pensa che adesso quel Cupcake stranito può tornarsene oltre le Red Velvet. Invece no. Prima Ruby, poi Lucifer e Michael: nessuno sembra notare la presenza di Castiel tra i Cupcakes alla mela.

«Mela e Cannella Dean, è inutile mentire.» precisa Sam, con la sua vocetta da _sono fatto di verdure e salute_. 

No, Dean non mente sulla cannella. Solo che ne ha poca, quindi non si sente, quindi negherà di avere della cannella a sporcare il suo Frosting da qui fino a quando una forchetta non gli porterà via tutta la sua cremosità.

Col tempo, scopre che _Cas_ è pure uno socievole. Più semplicemente: gli altri sono socievoli con lui. Cas si limita a fissarli, che più o meno è il suo top livello di interazione sociale. Se ti fissa molto a lungo, vuol dire che probabilmente gli _piaci_ a tua volta. 

E c'è questo Muffin – Dean non la farà grossa, perché è un _Muffin_ – che a un certo punto ci prende troppo gusto nel fissarlo di rimando. Meg – che urg, ci ha già provato con suo fratello tanto tempo fa – è la peggior cosa che potesse capitare a Cas. Perché non solo è un Muffin, ma uno all'uvetta.

L'uvetta è il motivo per cui Dean non ha fiducia nell'umanità. È un gioco sporco. È illudere i clienti (Lucifer _ama_ farlo) che ciò che stai per mangiare sia cioccolato, prima di servire loro la gommosa verità.

«Posso occuparmene io.» propone Crowley, sfoderando un sorrisetto tutto rosso «Posso estrarle uvetta per uvetta.»

Dean _scadrà_ il giorno in cui accetterà favori da Crowley.

In più, non lo farebbe mai. Cas può guardare tutti i Muffin che vuole, se i Muffin sono la sua _cosa_. 

Dean è più uno da Meringa; o da Crema Al Mascarpone. 

(Pensandoci bene, il Frosting di Cas ha un po' l'aspetto di una Crema Al Mascarpone ma – _no_ ) 

Comunque, Castiel è uno estremamente rigido per avere degli ingredienti così semplici. Certamente non ha lo slancio zuccheroso dei suoi cugini Cupcakes alla Vaniglia (tipo quel Gabriel, insopportabile), ed è integerrimo come se fosse stato mischiato con del cioccolato fondente. 

Impara a conoscerlo a piccoli assaggi. Per lo più perché sono ormai vicini di vetrina finché qualcuno non deciderà di spostarli. Certo è che Castiel potrebbe farsi un po' più in là, invece di fiatare nei suoi spazi personali come se si conoscessero dalla teglia. 

«Io e i miei fratelli siamo tutti figli dello stesso Impasto, Dean.» siccome non hai molto da fare quando sei un dolce, Cas se ne esce con quello, a caso. Dean vorrebbe dire che non è vero. Lui è figlio di suo padre, anche se l'impasto era diverso, e che quel giorno, quando papà è caduto dal tavolo del laboratorio perdendosi tra gli scaffali, avrebbe fatto di tutto per ritrovarlo. Questo è quello che fai per lo zucchero del tuo zucchero.

(Bobby direbbe che Dean è un idiota, perché la famiglia non finisce con lo zucchero.)

«Siamo stati creati tutti uguali per servire uno scopo.» 

_Quello di essere mangiati_ , pensa. Non lo dice.

«Sei più noioso di Zaccharia e il destino, _Cupboy_ » 

Un paio di bollicine scoppiano nel Frosting di Castiel quando rotea gli occhi. Dean si fa un po' più vicino.

Castiel non è uno di quelli che insistono tanto sull'Impasto, il Pasticcere e la salvezza del Topping, nonostante abbia l'aspetto di uno appena uscito da Pastefismo. Non l'hai mai sentito neanche fare un discorso religioso, mentre alcuni dei suoi fratelli al miele sono parecchio dentro la storia del Pasticceriesimo. 

Dean lo guarda; Castiel decide di guardarlo di rimando.

Sam si schiarisce la voce. « _Urg, Dean_. Sapete di non essere soli in questa vetrina, vero?»

«Sembra che si piacciano.» commenta Meg.

Stupido Muffin.

Il fatto che poi la compagnia di Cas non sia così pesante è un'altra cosa. Dopotutto, prima o poi la paletta arriverà e Dean dovrà dire adios al mondo. Fino ad allora, può anche scegliere di passare il suo tempo con Mr-Frosting-al-Miele qui.

Anche se il tipo ha mai visto neanche un episodio di Bake Trek. 

«Dean?»

«Uhm?»

«Perché c'è della cannella sul Frosting di Cas?»

«Stai zitto, Sam.»


End file.
